Hale
by Mothstain
Summary: Hale Winston. Dally's sister. Come to Tulsa after her grandmother die's. Will she fit in with her Dally like personality and unique sarcasm? Maybe...Rated because of lauguage and anything else that might end up in it.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I decided to start another story. Lemme know if you think I should continue and yes I know first chapters always suck.

* * *

Hale's P.O.V. 

I sighed as I realized it was time to get off the plane. I hated planes but the truth was I real didn't feel like getting up. But I did none the less. and as I walked down the stairs I tripped causing many people to fall. I heard a chuckle,"Hale I didn't know you still liked domino's." came a voice. I glared up at my brother.

"Posh Dal posh." I said.

He chuckled,"Your still the clutts you've always been Hale. Good to know nothing's changed." I rolled my eyes.

"And you're still a jack ass that steals oat meal from old people and scares the wrinkles off of them." I said.

"Great another Two bit." Dallas said.

"Who the hell if five bit?" I asked.

"TWO bit is the wise cracker of the gang." he said.

"So when will I meet this gang?" I asked. I had just come here from New York to live with Dal and my father cause my grandmother had died.

"Soon. Come on lets go. Hey do you have any bags?" he asked

"Nope I travailed light," I said then under my breath said,"not like I have anything."

"Alright let's go then." he said and led the way.

* * *

I looked at a house as Dally pulled up to it. It was some what small,"This is the Curtis house where I spend most of my time. No we can go meet the gang." Dally said and we walked in. 

"Hey Dally!" yelled an amazingly handsome dark blond headed boy with brown eyes. He was a...happy person. I could tell. He was smiling happily,"So this is your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm Hale." I said putting out one of my hands.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis but you can call me Soda." he said shaking my hand.

"Hey Dally. So this is your sister huh?" asked another boy with dark hair the was in swirls,"I'm Steve." he said.

"I'm Hale." I said.

"Hey Pony Johnny get over here." Dally called over to other boys. One with Black hair and darker skin with black eyes. The other brown hair with green Grey eyes.

"Hi I'm Hale." I said.

"I'm Ponyboy." The one with the green Grey eye's said shy-ish-ly.

"I'm Johnny." The black headed kid said even more shyly.

"So who's the icy eyed platinum blond?" asked a voice I turned to see a boy with rust colored hair and Grey eyes and a wide grin.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess you're One bit?" I said.

"Two bit." he said.

"Three bit four five bit six bit seven bit more." I said. he laughed lightly,"By the way I'm Hale." I said.

"Really? You strike me more as a sunshine. By the way what's your name" he said cheekily.

"I meant that's my name Hale." I said.

"Ohhhhh." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eye's,"Moron." I stated mentally,"So is that every one?" I asked.

"Naw there's still Darry." Dal said.

"Who's Darry?" I asked.

"Mine and Pony's older brother who takes care of us." Soda said.

I nodded my head,"Oh." I said.

* * *

I sat behind Soda watching him and Steve play poker. I watched Soda attempt to pull an ace out of his sock but get cause by Steve then they started arguing the arm wresting. Typical boy's. I stood up and walked over to the couch which had a mesmerized Seven bit stretched out across the whole thing watching tv. I sat on the floor next to the couch and watched.,"Mickey mouse thirteen bit?" I asked. 

"Yes Sunshine Mickey mouse." Two bit said.

"Call me that again and I'll break all your fingers so that way you can't call nine one, one when I scratch out your eyes." I snapped.

"Get my name right and I'll get your's right." He said.

"OK Ten bit? No um Seven bit? Wait wait fifteen bit? Um no wait twenty seven bit! No thats not right Eleven bit? No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no ummmmmmm SIX BIT! NO FOUR BIT! NO TWO BIT!" I shouted.

"Took you long enough." he said.

"Well sorry numbers were never my thing...TWO bit." I said.

"Hey wanna know something funny? There not Two bit's either." Soda said.

"Shut up Soda." Two bit said.

"Sorry Six bit." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't mock me!" Two bit said indigently,"Sodabottlecap."

"Hey!" Soda snapped

"Lady's please control you selfs." I snapped getting annoyed.

"What every yo say manly man." Two bit said.

"Bite me fifty bit." I said.

"Ok." He said and leaned forward. I rolled away before his actually bit me.

"Get away from me I don't know what kind of hell-ish disease yo have." I snapped.

"You sound juat like Dal." Steve said.

"You sound just like a dieing lama-phent." I said. Soda cracked up laughing as did Two bit and Steve despite his trys not to.

"One question." Soda said.

"What?" I asked.

"What's a lama-phent?"

"A cross breed between and lama and an elephant." I said.

"Oh ok." Soda said and went back to laughing.

* * *

Tell me if you want me to continue! It will hopeful get better! 


	2. A week later

I'm do happy I get to continue this. Oh yeah and this takes place about a year after the book and it is also one of those magic stories where Dally and Johnny didn't die.

* * *

Hale's P.O.V. 

"So Nine bit when does Dal get back?" I asked from my spot on the floor. I've been here for about a year but this was the first time Dally left me alone with them

"Eh when ever. Why you scared of us guys Sunshine?" he asked.

"Naw just you Four bit" I said as I stood up and walked over to Johnny and Ponyboy,"so how old are you three?" I asked. I never thought to ask before guess you could say I'm kinda Denice.

"Fifteen." Ponyboy said.

"Nineteen." Two bit said.

"Seventeen." Johnny said.

"Me too I'll be eighteen in like four days though." I said,"So is this all you guys do all day nothing?" I asked.

"We could walk up to DX where Soda and Steve work. We could get some cokes or something." Ponyboy said.

"Where'd you get all this money pony?" Johnny asked.

"We can get Winston here to steal someone for us." Two bit said walking over and leaning on my shoulder.

"Naw I just flick out this beauty," I started flicking out my seven inch butterfly knife,"and ask nicely." I said.

Two bit took the knife and eyed it,"Shoot kid this things is a beauty." He said handing it back.

"Thank you." I said flicking it closed and slipping it back into my pocket.

* * *

"Thank you!" I yelled after the to guy's that were running from me at full speed there wallets in my hand. 

Two bit walked over with Ponyboy and Johnny,"How you managed to do that and still act like a lady I'll never know." He said with a wide grin.

"What can I say I'm an ass kick but still a lady." I said with a smile.

"Sure got that right." Ponyboy said. I smiled then glanced at Johnny. He never seemed to talk.

"So Sunshine you ready?" Two bit asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"To got to DX?" he said.

"Oh yeah sure. On the the D of X's!" I said.

* * *

"Hey Sodapop." Ponyboy greeted his brother as we walked into the station. 

Soda looked up from the magazine he was looking at,"Hey Pony Johnny Two bit Hale." he said.

"That's Mrs. Sunshine to you." Two bit said.

"Can it Twelve bit." I snapped.

"Hey Soda Sunshine here managed to steal two wallet and still pull off being a lady." Two bit said turning him.

"How?" Soda asked shifting his gave to rest on me.

"Three things. My butterfly,"I flicked out my knife,"and please,"I paused," and thank you." I said flicking my knife closed and slipping it back into my pocket.

"Hey Sodapop!" Said a red Head girl as she and to other girls walked in.

"Oh boy." Soda and before I knew what was happening the red head was hugging Soda over the counter. Soda gave us a 'help me' look and decided to do just that.

"Bitch who do you think you are?" I said grabbing her shoulder and pulling her off him,"Hugging my man? You better be on your way before some one steals your street corner whore." I said. Soda looked stunned as did the Two bit and the other two.

"YOUR man?" she asked,"Soda's mine!" she snapped. Soda snapped out of it and jumped the counter. He stood next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Naw Amalia Hale here's uh my lady." he said.

The red head known as Amalia raised an eyebrow catching Soda's hesitation,"Really? I don't believe it you haven't gone out with any girl not sense that bitch Sandy." she said. Soda stiffened I looked at Soda who's eyes were wide something told me she'd struck a nerve. This girl was really pissing me off. She smirked knowing she was striking a nerve and continued trash talking this Sandy girl. Soda was looking really broken up and each time she finished a sentence he flinched visible as if she hit him. I turned to her. I swung a punch that landed her square on in the face. She screamed.

"I hope I broke that stuck up little nose of yours." I spat venomously as she held her nose.

"You son of a-" I cut her off.

"Bitch? Yeah I know I am now beat it before I pee on you leg." I said. She let go over her nose stomped her foot and stalked off.The other girls following her.

"Wow Hale. Your are a Winston." Steve's voice came from the entrance.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked not really caring but letting curiosity win me over.

"Walked in just as you punched her." he said.

"Sunshine I have one to say. That was damn awesome! It's about time someone beat that snob back into reality." He said.

"Thank you Eight ball." I said.

"Any time sparkle dazzle shine ray."

"Six pack."

"Yes?"

"You ever call me that again and I sware I'll break both your arms so you can't drag your self away when I break your arms and sick dogs on you." I said with a famous Winston family glare.

Two bit just smiled,"Well all know you love me to much to do that. Just admit it you want me." he said.

"Ohhhh yes Two bit I want you oh so bad oh god your sex appeal is driving me insane. Oh oh so god damn sexy ugh I can't stand it." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"I know I know I get that alot." he said.

'Whoa ego attack!" I said pretending to flinch away.

* * *

I laid across the laps of Steve Soda and Two bit the three of them taking up the whole couch and me not wanting to sit on the floor,"See I told you she wants me." Two bit said elbowing Soda. 

"Two bit if this means she want's you the it also means she wants me and Soda to." Steve said.

"Ok posh Twelve pack. I only go for sexy people." I said.

"Which is why she likes me so much." Soda said.

"What is it attack of the ego's day?"I asked.

* * *

There's the next chapter.

* * *


	3. Meet the Shepards

K next chapter and so you all know last chapter when it says that hales been hear for about a year I lied it was only a week hehe my bad... On with the chapter!

* * *

Hale's P.O.V. 

"Soooooooooooooda."I said in a wining voice still laying across the three boy's laps.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh?" Soda asked copying my winy tone

"What were you looking at when we came into the DX todayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" I asked.

"Nooooothing." Soda said.

"Oh come on Soda you're not fooling anyone. We all know it was play boy." Two bit said.

"Oh my god really? Are you gonna start running around with Play boy bunny shirts on now? That's freaken awesome can I call you bunny?" I said.

"What are you talking about I wasn't reading Play boy." Soda said looking confused.

"Aw it's ok you'd look awesome in I'm thinkin' a green play boy bunny shirt." I said. Soda sighed.

* * *

"Hey!" I shouted as Steve stood up holding me,"Ok ok I get ot you're strong now put me down!" I said. I had just been taunting Steve saying that he's not at all stronge and pissing him off. Now he had picked me up to prove that he was. I hated being picked up. I think someone might have dropped me when I was little. I'd have to ask Dal about that. Right now I was clinging for dear life to Steve's neck and shaking like it was eighty below. 

"Whoa Hale you ok?"Soda asked standing.

As much as I tried not to I le out a small pitiful whimper. Now Steve was looking at me with consern,"Ye-yeah I'm perfect. Why?" I said my grip around Steve's neck tightening.

"Because you're whiter then tooth paste and shaking like maracas." Two bit said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hey I'm gonna put you down no." Steve said.

As his grip loosened I involetrently let out a shreak,"Don't drop me!" I yelled.

"Jesus Hale I'm not gonna drop you." Steve said an carfully put me down on the couch.

"Why the hell was she screaming?" Dally asked walking in glaring at Soda Two bit and Steve who were the only three here.

"We don't know Steve just picked her up an-" Dally cut Soda off.

"Why the hell did you do that?! Every sense she was born she'd go belistic if some one picked her up." Dally snapped.

"Yeah cause like you we know every detail about your sister." Two bit said.

"Hey wise guy do you want an ass woopping?" Dally snapped.

"No, Dal, negative four bit, please don't fight." I said standing up and stumbling cause I was a little shakey from shock. Soda step forward and put both his hand on my sides to help me stand better.

Dallas let out an annoyed sigh,"Fine," he said then tried his best not to glare at Soda actluly letting the idea of putting a hand on me cross him mind. I sat back down on the couch where I'd most likely be sleeping tonight,"hey Hale you up to coming with me?" Dal asked.

"To where?" I asked.

"Meet Shepard." he said. Tim Curly and Angela Shepard. Three people I've head a whole lot about but never really met.

"Sure." I said.

* * *

"Hey Shepard." Dally called. 

"Which one?" Asked a black headed boy who looked the be around Johnny's and Pony's age,"Hey hey hey who's this?" he asked looking my up and down.

I gave him the Winston's famous death glare and said,"Guess."

"Oh so this is your sister." he said.

"Must be." Said another guy he look my mine and Dally's age. The two guy's were look alikes of each other. Just one's taller.

"Shoot you to are smart then I took you for." Dally said.

"Hale these are Tim and Curly Shepard." Dally said,"This is Hale. My sister so get a little perverted ideas out of your head right now Shepard." Dally said

"Whi-" Dally cut Curly off.

"Ssssss." Dally hissed the last sound.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, Cuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Came a winy voice as a girl with long black hair walked into the room. Then she said me and looked me over throughly,"Who's this?" She asked.

"This lovely charming,"Curly started wrapping an arm around my shoulders then noticed my glare,"deadly and uh,"my glare hardened it was fun torchering this kid,"uh this is Hale Winston!" he said. I continued glaring at him,"who looks like sh wants to kill me." I looked down at his arm. He slowly removed his arm from my shoulders and stepped back a few slow steps. I couldn't hold it in any longer as Tim Shepard and Dally started laughing so did I and the other girl.

"Oh man Curly that look on your face. I wouls do anything to have had a camera at that moment." I said clutching my sides.

"Anything huh?" he said looking down. I would have slapped him any other time but I just dropped to the ground laughing and by the time I stopped I was in tears and Tim Dally and other girl were on the floor,"So that anything ofer still open?" Curly asked with a sly smirk.

"You're sick," I said,"in other words I like you." I siad.

"Some one has to I guess," the other girl said,"by the way I'm Angela Shepard. Sadly realated to these two." she said.

"Good to meet you." I said.

"Hey what about me!" Curly whined.

"Wish I could say as much." I said.

"Man Dal if she hadn't said anything or glared at Curly I would have never guessed she was your sister. You guy's look so different aside from the white blond hair and ice blue eyes." Tim said.

"What are you trying to say?" Dally asked.

"To put it simple, she's hott and you're not." He stated.

"Wow besides Swirly here I really like the Shepard family." I said. Tim smirked.

"Hey!" Cruly said.

"Chill dude I was kidding." I said. To prove it I put my arm around his shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A semi hug." I siad.

"Can I have a real hug?" he asked.

"Naw I don't like you enough." I said.

"Yeah like she likes me." Tim said.

"Exactly." I said then tackled Tim.

"Ok to much like." Tim said.

"Naw that doesn't mean I like I just go board and you were just temping to resist tackling." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"I would hug you but I like you too much and I don't know what Dally will do to you." I said.

* * *

Yaay the Shepards! They always make things more interesting. 


	4. Whah?

Next chapter yaay.

* * *

"Nah nah nahnah nah!" I said as I ran from Johnny and Pony Johnny's jean coat in hand. 

"Sadie come on just give it here man." Johnny called.

"You'll never take me alive!!!!" I yelled. Then ran into Two bit who pinned me down on the ground.

"Got'cha." Two bit said with a smile. Johnny came over and grabbed his coat.

"Ok you got me. Now get off!" I snapped.

"I thought we went over this. You want me so you should be happy." Two bit said.

"Sorry Muffin cakes but I- just no. Now get off sicko." I said and shoved him off.

"I love you too Winston." He said getting up. I flipped him off and stood up.

"That wasn't very lady like."

"Posh like I care."

"Don't you posh me"

"...Posh"

"Grrrrrrr"

"Posh!" I said and ran as Two bit tried to tackle me. I looked back,"you'll very take me alive!" I called then ran into something.

"Will I?" I looked to see Curly Shepard grinning down at me.

"I've got to stop saying that." I said. Curly offered his hand and I took it,"so what brings you to these parts?" I asked.

"Eh got board thought I'd hang out with you." He said.

"Ohhhhhhh." I said then rolled out of the way as Two bit ran over. Then tripped him so he fell on top of Curly. Pony and Johnny came over,"Ain't that a pretty picture."

"Hale Winston!" They both shouted and I took off with them running after me.

"I'm not even saying anything!" I called looking over my shoulder. I looked forward again and turned a corner colliding with someone,"If I ran into one more fucking person I'm gonna..." I trailed off,"hey there Dal." I said with a toothy grin.

"Hale Winston!" Curly yelled after me.

I jumped up,"Dally save me there gonna eat my aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvve!!!!!!!" I yelled hiddining behind him.

"Ok Sunshine thats just grose." Two bit said.

"Get over it muffin cake." I snapped.

"Muffin cake?" Dally asked.

"In side joke. I'm really calling him a dirty name." I said with a sly grin.

Dally grinned back,"Of course you are." he said.

"Yep." I said.

"So Dally-poo where you heading?" I asked.

"Dally-poo?"

"Yes Dally, Dally-poo." I said

"Oh Jesus." he said.

I was about to say something when Curly tackled me,"Hey!"

"That's for being the sicko we all know you are." He stated.

"You're one to speak," I said,"now get off." I said and shoved him off. I sat up and a hand was in my face. I looked to see that it was Two bits he had one of his huge grins on. I looked over his hand for a second before taking it,"Thank you."

"Yep."

"So..."

"Now?"

"Ok."

"Tomarrow?"

"Mhm."

"In an hour?"

"Sure."

"The day after Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Dally asked looking pissed off because he was confused.

I stared blankly at him,"I. Have. No. Idea." I said. Then Two bit and I busted out laughing.

"Wow." Curly said.

* * *

There it is it and all it's pointlessness. 


	5. Accent gas

Next chapter sorry it took so long.

* * *

Hale's P.O.V. 

"Ow. Damn it. Ow. Damn it. Ow. Damn it. Ow. Damn it." I said Two bit carried ,e toward the Curtis house.

"Sunshine mind shutting up and saving it for when I actual drop you?" Two bit said.

"Five cent, you drop me and don't be surprised if you wake up with an axe in your head tomorrow." I said with a glare. Two bit rolled his eyes and I kicked open the door to the Curtis house. As he walked in Soda run up to us,"Soda don't do it. I know you're gonna do something and I strongly suggest you don't." I said.

Soda stopped,"Why?" he asked.

"Because whatever you do will probably make him drop me, and if he drops me I will fall, and if I fall I will hit the ground, and if I hit the ground it will hurt, and if I get hurt I will break both your arms so you can't drag you self away when I break both of your legs and sick dogs on you." I said.

Soda's eyes when wide and he backed off,"SO why is Two bit carrying you?" Steve asked.

"Because the mother fucker broke my foot." I said.

"Oh...lovely." Steve said.

* * *

"Told you it was broke Five bit." I said as we walked out of the hospital. Me on crutches. 

"Ok! I get it! Sorry like I meant to drop a TV on you foot." Two bit said.

"Why the fuck were you carrying a TV!" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Two bit yelled back,"now lets go back to the Curtis house." he said.

"Screw you I'm not going anywhere with you." I snapped and picked up my pace as did Two nit.

"Sunshine no matter how fast you go you on crutches and I can easily ke-" Two bit was cut off as I hit him in the head with a crutch causing him to fall back and hit his head on a building he fell on the ground,"ow." he said.

"Oops smy bad," I said,"now I'm going to go find Dal-" I was cut off but a voice.

"What the hell happened to you!" I turned to see Dally walking over. He stopped in front of me and looked me over,"Keith Matthews what the fuck did you do to her?" Dally said.

"Who the fucking hell is Keith?" I asked.

"Thats my real name." Two bit said.

"...oh..."

"Well!" Dally asked getting annoyed.

"I dropped a TV on her foot." he said.

"Why the bloody hell were you holding a TV?!" Dally yelled with a British accent.

"Why the bloody hell are you talking with a British accent!" I yelled in an equally as British accent. I gasped and covered my mouth,"What the fuck?" I said in a still British accent.

"Sunshine? Dally? Why are you guys talking with a British accent?" Two bit is asked.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to know!? Now shut you bloomin trap two cents!" I snapped.

"Why do I have a feeling Soda has something to do with this?" Dally stated in his British accent.

"Lets go find the little devil." I said in my British accent.

* * *

"Sodapop Curtis! What the bloody hell did you do to us!" Dally yelled as we walked into the DX. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Soda said trying to hold in laughter.

"Your not fooling anyone Curtis now fix this before I cut you!" I snapped.

"Whoa Sparkles calm down." he said waving his hand in front of him.

"You're not even worth the words." I said and flipped him off.

"Ouch that hur-" Soda started but was cut off as Dally grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Sodapop Curtis I sware if you don't fix this right now I _will_ make sure you never have children." Dally said, his voice still threatening despite the British accent.

Soda swallowed,"Youhavetowaitanhourforittowareoff!" he said so fast I could barley understand him.

"What the fucking bloody hell did you do!" I yelled.

"Opened a can of British accent gas on your asses." he said.

"You mother fucker go strait to bloody fucking god damn hell." I said.

"Wow. You _are_ Dally's sister." Two bit said.

"Can it Seven bit!" I snapped.

Dally dropped Soda,"You two should really go to one of those confession thing at church." Soda said.

"NEVER!" Dally said.

"Soda you _do_ realize that if Dal where to go to one of those then he'd be there all week. Right?" I said

* * *

Yeah thats it... 

BTW I was not in anyway making fun of the British I heart the British (I would so were a shirt that said that)


	6. SRRY

Oh ma' gawd!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories in like fo'eva, please please pealse hang in there! I have to read them all over so (not including Sadie) so I can remember what I was going to do w/ the stories! Then I'll update like the wind! so yeah give me a while. I'm hoping updates will start sometime this month. Once again, I'm like SOOOO sorry I haven't updated!


End file.
